crossover_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmi
Biography Emmi was originally a Temmie that made her way out of Temmie Village and wandered around trying to find more humans. When she had stumbled across onto a performance from Korriet, she grew to like him, and she found him to be cute sense he looked just like a human. She had followed him around until he went to see Alphys in her lab. Emmi followed still but was shaking so wildly that she ended up knocking some kind of beaker over and spilling the liquid in it all over her. This liquid had been another failed experiment and it caused Emmi's genetic code to get all scrambled. Before Korriet and Alphys could get to her after hearing the crashes and whales from Emmi, her body had already distorted. Korriet attempted to help her despite Alphys' warnings to leave her be, Korriet managed to somewhat stabilize Emmi's body while Alphys' scrambled around to create a permanent way to keep her body intact. After a minute, however, Emmi ended up standing up, her body now tall and human-ish like. She still has her pale-white fur and her long shoulder-length black hair. But now she had a longer body, and she could stand up straight, instead of on all fours. Korriet and Alphas looked in astonishment as Emmi started to move and talk as if she had never been a Temmie in the first place. Emmi could speak clearly, and had a much less obsession with the cuteness of humans, and more for an actual education. Alphys ran a few test on Emmi and found out that somehow, with what Korriet did, Emmi managed to avoid becoming a mesh of some kind, and instead rebuild her own body and mind. Emmi is still known for being occasionally nutty and weird, but mostly, she can be serious about things, and have a more vast opinion on things. She even trains with Valkir alongside Michael. One day she met another girl named Deathwing, who had been watching her training, and despite they're first meeting being a bit of a rough one, Emmi and Deathwing ended up developing feelings for each other, and after a few more random encounters, they two eventually became a loving, romantic relationship. Emmi resides now in Snowdin, Even though she dislieks the Cold harshly. However, when in heated palces like Hotlands, she overheats and pants constantly, which she gets teased about. Appearance Emmi looks to be a human-like Temmie, wearing a black leather jacket, and a striped shirt underneath. She also wears black skinny Jeans and heels. She has cyan colored eyes, and does still shake like other Temmies do, but it's not as much. She also has a smaller less goofy smile. Emmi's weapon of choice is a Large Gold Sword, which she can actually lift. The sword itself she calls "The True Blade", looks close to a mix between Ike's(Fire Emblem Series) Aether Sword, and Cloud Strife's(Final Fantasy VII) Buster Sword. Emmi stands at 5'8 feet tall. Personality (Pacifist) : Emmi will mostly be friendly, and aloof, and it can be seen that she used to be a Temmie in her past life, as while she doesn't speak in the childish speech Temmie's do normally, she still will occasionally go from normal to Temmie speech for a second. And while she still says "hOi", she says it "Hoi" instead. (Neutral) : Emmi will be friendly to an extent, she will have conversation with you, but overall, what she says won't be very friendly, and after a while, she'll tell you "to go bother someone else". If Korriet or Deathwing wasn't spared, she won't even talk to you at all, she'll be in an area you can't reach her, and she'll follow you, too where you can battle her. (Genocide) : Emmi won't be around at all, until later, where you will battle her. During the battle, she rants about how horrible of a person you are, and how she's going to enjoy your demise. "It'll be a like an infinite bowl of Tem Flakes." If you choose to leave the Genocide route for the Neutral route by giving her mercy during her battle, she will fall to her knees and sob for a few seconds, then she goes on another rant that your actions can never be forgiven, and that your life is nothing but suffering and death, after this rant, she goes back into sobbing and you can either spare or kill her. If you spare her, she will run away, and if you kill her, she will only laugh/sob for a minute before her body starts to distort. Battle (Neutral Route) : You can only battle Emmi in Neutral Route if you kill Korriet or Deathwing. Her battle is a standard Boss Battle, using Temmie-Like attacks, but also some other ones. (Genocide Route) :Her battle is in two parts, her normal one, and then if you kill her, her body distorts and the second half begins. Part 1 of her battle is a harder version of her Neutral Route battle, it's also longer. Part 2 of her battle, her body has become a sort of Amalgam, and she hits you much harder than in Part 1, her attacks aren't Temmie-Like at all and mostly random. Abilities Emmi's face can move/distort the same way a Temmie's can, however, this isn't seen much. Stats HP: 99 AT: 40 DF: 30 EXP on Kill: 1000 Gold on Win: 80 ACTs Check Talk Flirt Quotes Edit Pacifist/Neutral : “Hoi! I'm Emmi, is there something I can do for you?” Encounter (Pacifist) "Um.. How, I'm Emmi, can I help you?" Encounter (Neutral) "Wha- What?! Um.. Sorry, but, You're not very CUTE really..” Flirting "Maybe if you had Tem Flakes, this would make it WAY easier for me to decide.” Twice “WHAT! You have Tem Flakes?!!!“ Tem Flakes “OH! YUS!.. *Ahem*, I mean.. Y-yes. I will most certainly take you into consideration. *Dies a little on inside.*" after going Tem Flakes "I'd love to know more about you.” Talking “Why....?“ During a Neutral Run Genocide Edit “SHUT IT!” “You think you can just kill whoever you want don't you? DON'T YOU?!“” Flavor Text Edit A Temmie-like being, seems like she's curious about you. Check You can see her shaking from excitement, but only if you look very closely. Twice Emmi is un-sure of you. Neutral Emmi wants to trust you, but knows better. Neutral NO! I will not accept death! I will not fall like everyone else! I must stop you! I MUST! to Death Emmi doesn't care for anything you have to say. Check Relationships Korriet Friend Deathwing Girlfriend Valkir Teacher Michael Friend Extra Is That Really a Temmie? (Normal Theme) Emmi belongs to Geshtro (Fun Fact #2: The teasing Emmi gets constantly is her panting in which it's as if, "She in Heat.") HeadCannon Voice : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wINa_YZj-kg Gallery Emmi 0041.jpg|Emmi (Cartoonish look : by CandyKitty) Emmi's sword.png|Emmi's Sword. : It stands at 5.0 feet tall and 1.7 in width. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:UnderTale